


midnight love

by festeringdesire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1AM confessions, Bisexual Idiots, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, Girl In Red References, M/M, OsaSuna_Week_2020, Tier 1, i love them, i’ve liked you for awhile, talking about everything and nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/festeringdesire/pseuds/festeringdesire
Summary: how can some simple small talk turn into a night of secrets and confessions?— for OsaSuna Week 2020.day 2, midnight/secrets
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020





	midnight love

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by girl in red’s “midnight love.” i tried to put lyrics/references from the song, so see if you’re able to find them!

Inarizaki’s volleyball club arrived at the hotel they were staying in for the Spring Interhigh. This year, they were able to afford something a bit more.. expensive. The first years looked at the hotel in wonder. _I guess that’s to be expected. This is their first Nationals. Were we like that as well?_

Behind them, their.. orchestra? Could you call it that? Was following them in. “As soon as everyone unpacks their stuff, we’ll be looking at some games against (insert random team here.).” Kita told them. They all nodded and went up to their rooms. Each hotel room had 2 beds so they all got to choose their roommates.

Osamu had chosen Suna. He claimed that he was already tired of Atsumu at home, and would not be able to play his best if he was annoying him all night. Suna laughed when he said it.

Suna didn’t laugh very often when they practiced, especially during times near tournaments. So when Osamu heard that laugh, especially because their first match in Nationals was literally 4 days away, his heart kind of did a thing.

However, Kita let practices dwindle a bit because they needed to save their energy, and to also focus on their school work. Because Kita is like that. He knows the coaches won’t be extremely understanding, but the coaches listen to Kita. Kita is very good at persuading. “Coach. Practice has been rough lately.. I think we should have more breaks with exams coming up. Everyone is studying hard and they won’t last with harsh practices like this.” “Coach. We all know Nationals is in a week, and we know that we should practice hard, but isn’t this too much? Please take a look at everyone’s conditions. It’s much more likely that we’ll lose motivation then gain it.”

Everyone listens to Kita. Even Atsumu. So when Atsumu heard Osamu didn’t want to share a room with him, he was very whiny about it. “But ‘Samu!! Don’t ya think we should share a room? We literally live together.” Kita had gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “Atsumu-san, please respect your brothers wishes. It’s evident that he.. well he needs a break from you. It’ll only be for a few days anyway.” Atsumu had stopped complaining and listened.

Now at the hotel, Osamu shrugged his duffel bag off of his shoulders on the bed. Suna carefully placed his own duffel bag next to his bed and started uncovering the bed so the blankets wouldn’t be stuck on the bedframe.

Osamu unpacked his clothes. He set out his pajamas and laid them on his bed. “Are ya gonna shower first or?” Osamu asked. Suna shrugged. “We should go to the main hall again. Kita is probably there already. But to answer your question, you can shower first.”

The two walked to the main hall and found Kita and the other third years waiting for them. Slowly, all of the members trickled in the room and they laid down their strategies.

After an hour passed, Coach Korusu finally let them go. “Take a bath, sleep well, and don’t freak out 1st years. Remember we’re going to have a long day ahead of us.”

Suna and Osamu walked back to their room, and Osamu headed straight for the shower. He didn’t shower for too long but today he was thinking.

This is _Nationals._ It finally dawned upon him. Though he went last year, the adrenaline to going to Nationals was still there. Osamu thought about many things. How annoying Atsumu would be. How easily they would be able to defeat their opponent. He’s sharing a room the Suna. He likes boys. He also likes girls. He wants to- Wait. Why is liking boys so important right now? That’s.. that’s not what I wanted to think about.. Osamu thought.

He came out of the bathroom dressed, and thankfully he had taken a bit of a hot shower so maybe that would cover the fact that he wad blushing? But it didn’t really matter because Suna was already asleep. He had his phone still in his hand, and his arm supporting his head while he— is that drool??

Cringing a bit, Osamu went over next to him. Suna was in the center of the bed which made is much easier for Osamu to sit on the side and wake him up.

“Oi, ‘Tarou, wake up. I finished showerin’ already.”

“Mmfmsmsmsms...” Suna mumbled. “5 more minutes babe..” Osamu blinked hard. Did he just say babe? What kind of dream was he having?

Osamu frowned and shook him. Suna jolted awake. He immediately sat up. “Argh, shit, how long—?”

Osamu stifled a laugh. “Like, 30 minutes.” Suna stared at him and slowly crept forward. How was the black haired boy not blushing??? Hello?? Please have mercy on me and my bisexual ass, Osamu thought, slowly turning red.

“30 minutes? And you didn’t bother to wake me up until now?” Suna asked. He was only an inch away from Osamu’s face. Osamu could literally kiss him and claim it was an accident because he lost his balance.

“Well, I was in the shower. I woke ya up because I finished.” Osamu mumbled, scooting away from him. Suna looked at him curiously. “My bad then~”

Suna got up with his clothes and towel and went into the bathroom. As soon as he shut the door, Osamu tried to be as quiet as possible as he screamed into the pillows.

Osamu covered himself in his blankets while he lay on his stomach messing around with his phone. He looked at the time. 10:47PM. He wanted to go to sleep but he hasn’t brushed his teeth yet.. Osamu decides its okay, he’ll just brush his teeth extra in the morning. He put his phone on the nightstand and closed his eyes, hopefully just to rest them.

Anyways he woke back up at 1AM to hear Suna humming quietly while on his phone. Osamu opened his eyes.

It sounded like he was humming.. Oh my God is that Girl In Red?? Osamu sat up immediately. Suna stopped humming and looked up at him, his phone the only light source in the room.

Osamu slowly looked at him. Suna stared back. Osamu blinked. “What time is it..?” The gray haired boy yawned. Suna averted his eyes. “..1AM.”

Osamu opened his mouth to yell at him, but then again it was 1AM. Instead he asked, “Why aren’t ya asleep yet?”

Suna shrugged and turned off his phone. “Just couldn’t I guess.” The two sat up in silence. It was pitch black.

“Is somethin’ on yer mind?” Osamu asked. Suna sighed heavily. “Just a bit.” Osamu adjusted his blanket. “Do ya need to talk?”

Suna laughed softly. “About what?” Osamu shrugged, but then realized he couldn’t see him. “I guess.. Anythin’.”

This wasn’t their first midnight talk. They’ve had them for years, since they were kids. At sleepovers they would talk about volleyball or games, and as they grew older, more and more.

Suna started humming. “Hey ‘Samu. What do you think you’re going to do after high school?”

“I’m hoping to save enough money to start a business.” Osamu replied without hesitation. “Though I haven’t told ‘Sumu. Have a feelin’ he wont really accept it.” Suna murmured a quiet agreement.

“What about you, ‘Tarou? Whaddaya gonna do?” Osamu asked in return. Suna thought about it for a while. “Maybe to professional. I haven’t had anyone scout for me yet, though some are getting interested. Still in 2nd year after all.”

“Yeah.. It’s goin’ to be weird after the 3rd years graduate.” Osamu said, laying his head back on his pillow to stare at the ceiling.

“Oh my God, we’re going to be senpais next year..” Suna groaned. Osamu chuckled. “What’s so wrong with that?”

“That means our kouhai will rely on me!” Suna complained. The other boy snorted. “What a good mentality.”

“Dunno why, but the girls like it.” Suna said. “Why?” Osamu asked. “How should I know? I like-” Suna stopped talking.

“You like..?” Osamu repeated. “Nah it’s nothing.” “Oh don’t be so worried, tell me.”

Suna yawned. “You know, ‘Samu. I’m getting really tired. We have a game tomorrow huh? I should prob-”

“Oi, Rintarou!” Osamu snapped. Suna shuddered. “Yes.. Osamu?” “Just tell me, I’m not gonna judge ya.”

“Promise?”

“Oh my God, let me just..” Osamu got out of his bed and sat on Suna’s. “Hey what are you-”

Osamu held out his pinky. He found Suna’s hand under the pillow and grabbed it. He moved it towards his held out pinky and hooked them against each other.

“I pinky promise, ‘Tarou.” Osamu said softly.

Suna didn’t let go. “Hey ‘Samu. I know I don’t want to be the one that you run to. But, I tend to always come back to you, wanting more. I think that was my fatal mistake,” the black haired boy murmured. “Because, after all of those countless nights of talking to each other on the phone, to each other about nothing, I think I really like you.”

Osamu sat speechless. “Oh.”

Suna instantly unhooked his hand. “Fuck, I’m sorry. That just ruined everything, I-”

“No, no that’s not it. Oh my God ‘Tarou, I like you too.” Osamu laughed. He found Suna’s hand again. “I’ve liked you since 3rd year of middle school.”

They sat in silence before Suna finally mumbled something. “What? I didn’t hear ya.”

“CanwesleepinthesamebedIwanttohugyou.” Suna mumbled louder, turning away.

“Awh Suna ya big softie!” Osamu exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Suna. The two lost their balance from the sudden movement and then fell back onto the bed.

They laughed softly, just living in the moment. Osamu let Suna be the big spoon and Osamu put his head on Suna’s chest. Suna hummed another Girl In Red song while he played with Osamu’s hair.

“You’re cute.” Suna told him.

“Good night.” Osamu replied.

Suna laughed, and gave him a peck on his forehead. “Sleep well, ‘Samu.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to talk about osasuna with me, message me on my twitter @inarizakisunas !!


End file.
